Last Angel
by Foolish Elegance
Summary: In a War that is threatening the lives of many who can you truly trust when your family turns their back on you? When those you've cared about are hurt and you can't do anything about it but watch. Can you trust an angel with black wings?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto OR Harry Potter**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! It's 2011! To all of you who believe in 2012…you now have 12 months to complete everything on your bucket list!**

**So as I was celebrating with my fiancé and her family an idea struck me and I had to write it down because believe me it's complicated. This is completely AU mixed with some clichés we know and love (or in my case hate because they're so over done and poorly written…it's not that it's done too many times that bugs me it's the fact that there isn't realism in them that gets to me.) **

**While yes it will have Naruto characters, besides the main cast that I have decided, there won't be certain aspects that are in the anime. Though I will be using ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu just that they will be based off of different concepts, which will be explained as they pop up. **

**As I was ranting above, I hate when writers don't stick to characters without giving a good reason as to why they're acting OOC. I warn you now Sasuke is a little bit OOC, just in the fact that he isn't psycho and can crack and take a joke…since they aren't ninjas and are not living in a ninja village they obviously have different backgrounds. **

**Don't worry everything ****will ****be explained.**

**As for the romance…I have nothing planned at the moment…seriously I have an idea of where I want this story to go but I have no rough drafts or anything…so if you want romance I will take suggestions and post it up in each chapter.**

**Updates, I'm a very busy man so I can't promise anything but an update at least twice a month…maybe more if I have a beta that will not only check my spelling and grammar but who will help me organize myself and make sure this story makes sense and can go somewhere and who will constantly bug me to update. **

**As it is I don't have a beta and I was in a rush to post this out by the first of January…that way I can keep the anniversary clear. **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Zero**

**Prologue**

King's Cross station was crowded on September 1st, like always the people that worked there noticed the increase of families arriving and suddenly vanishing. What was more amusing, or confusing depending on how you saw it, where the fact that some of these families had an odd sense of fashion.

"Oh come on do we seriously have to go to _school_? We're above this!" People glanced over at the strange looking group of children before quickly looking away. In total there were six of them and out of them only three could pass off as 'normal' the other three had distinguishing features; pink hair, pale violet eyes, and tattoo triangles.

"It's not like we _want _to do this Kiba. We don't like this idea either." The blonde haired girl in the front stated annoyed, she gripped her trolley and pushed so she was further ahead from the group. In an instant she vanished. One by one the children in the group disappeared, no one rushing around the station seemed to take notice.

"Well then why are we going?" The boy identified as Kiba asked catching up with the blonde girl.

"Do we have anything better to do?"

"…not really but _why _go to school? Can't we just continue what we've been doing?"

"What? Traveling the world and making excuses to any curious or concerned adults? Running from government officials and child services?" The raven haired boy following closely behind them spoke up his dark eyes narrowing at Kiba.

"Practice makes perfect?"

"Idiot…" Several of his friends sighed. It was odd, this being their first time seeing the Hogwarts Express yet they didn't have the same slack jaw wide eyed look that all the other eleven year olds did. They simply walked past the gleaming red engine and helped each other lift their trunks up.

When they were all onboard they quickly found a compartment towards the front.

"So...I'm guessing we're supposed to have a story?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, we also have to establish some rules." The red haired boy of the group stated gazing intently at Kiba.

"What?"

"Just listen Kiba." The blonde girl stated rolling her eyes.

"First off we can't show our actual skills, we can't let any of the adults suspect who we are because that would lead to some major headaches and I'm sure none of us care about the war enough to get involved." The raven haired boy started, his eyes closed and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Second, we can't get attached to anyone here because Naruto and Sasuke-kun have made it clear to me that we might not actually finish our 'education' here." The pink haired girl continued, nodding her head to the blonde girl and raven haired boy.

"Yes, as we know there's a war ongoing here and we cannot get involved. So if things get messy we up and leave." Naruto stated flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and looking out the window at the families saying good-bye.

"Which leads to the final rule, we have to gain information and any information we do find must be relayed to all of us. We're going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so we will find wards and spells that might prevent us from leaving the school grounds, we have to find ways around this." Sasuke finished opening his dark eyes and looking at each of them.

"Our background story…we're orphans that have been taken from Kaze Orphanage in Japan, our kidnappers were killed in a raid and we managed to escape the attackers. We've been wandering the streets confused about what has happened and what has been happening around us and that it all made sense once we received our letters."

"So we're muggleborns?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, poor children who have lost their parents, witness a traumatic event and where confused as to what they were."

"And Kaze Orphanage burned down so no one can really question or check to see if we are lying." Sasuke clarified.

"Are we going by our names?" The raven haired girl asked in a small whisper.

"Well unfortunately since we made London our home for the past three months it was long enough for our names to magically appear in Hogwart's mailing list so we can't really change our names." Naruto stated with a sigh looking at them as the train began to move.

"Oh…"

Sasuke got up and unlocked the door, people passed by only giving them a small glance.

"What do we say about our…traits? Unlike you, Sasuke-kun and Gaara we have unnatural traits."

"Well Sakura you don't have to lie. You're a metamorphmagus, just say that once you got your letter you decided to change your hair pink they wouldn't know if it's true or not, there must be cases albeit rare ones where a muggleborn is also a metamorphmagus…Hinata…um…we can say it's a rare trait that your family passed on? I don't know just say your eye color has always been that way and that no one has a clue why as for you Kiba, well there are street kids that fall into gangs." Naruto fumbled around trying to give excuses for her friends, Kiba grinned at his.

"But that would mean that all of us were also part of a gang." Sasuke stated.

"Which isn't a lie, let Kiba be the wilder one of us which again isn't a lie and say that he was convinced into getting tattoos."

"The same would go for you Gaara, in case someone see's your tattoo you have the same excuse." Naruto stated glancing at his forehead where red bangs covered a kanji symbol. The group was silent for the rest of the trip each doing their own things before they had to change into their uniform. Sasuke and Gaara where reading their school texts, Kiba and Naruto where playing poker with animated cards that seemed to give comments about the other's hand while Sakura and Hinata where quietly talking to each other. Overall it was a boring train ride and Naruto and Kiba made sure to voice this thought every hour that went by.

When the train stopped Sakura was the one to rush out and dramatically state that she was never riding a train with either Naruto or Kiba. This statement was met with several confused eyes staring at her and then at her pink hair and Sakura blushing a bright red.

"Nice, way to not draw attention to yourself." Kiba snickered walking past her and towards the giant that was calling for all First years.

"Come on." Sasuke muttered turning her around and leading her towards the group.

"Well it's four to a bout, how about we split up in threes and see who we meet?" Naruto suggested from inside a boat already. The others nodded and Gaara and Hinata joined Naruto while Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba went to a different boat. Minutes later a petite raven haired boy cautiously joined them.

"Hi!" Naruto chirped smiling at the boy; he looked up and nervously smiled back. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" She introduced herself.

"Harry Potter." The boy whispered.

_He's even worse than Hinata._ Naruto thought before elbowing Gaara to introduce himself.

"Gaara... Uzumaki" Naruto noticed that it still took Gaara effort to use her surname as his but let it slide; after all she knew how uncomfortable he was with the subject of _why _he had to use it.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata finished with a shy smile.

"Soooo…anyone besides me excited?" Naruto asked, Gaara and Hinata glanced at her and then at each other. So Naruto was going to play the dumb hyperactive blonde…

"Is this all new to you guys too?" Harry asked glancing at the pitch black water fearfully.

"Yeah, we were all surprised when we got our letters! We had no clue what we were doing was magic, we all thought we were psychic or something!"

"But we were never able to figure out why Sakura-chan's hair changed color." Hinata added.

"Chan?" Harry asked.

"Sakura and two of our other friends are on a different boat and we come from Japan so excuse us if we switch now and again." Hinata answered.

"So what does chan mean?" Harry asked interested.

"Oh it's a suffix we can use on female friends." Naruto stated with a wave of her hand as if to dismiss the topic. Before Harry could ask anything else Hogwarts castle came into view and all eleven years stared wide eyed at it.

"Wow." Naruto stated; everyone in her boat nodded their heads.

As soon as the group was escorted into the castle by a stern looking witch; Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba found the rest and where introduced to Harry. Harry had stared at Sakura's pink hair and Kiba's tattoo but the former kindly reminded him that it was rude; Harry had turned away flushing. The group listened as Professor McGonagall introduced them to the castle and gave them a bit of a heads up about what was yet to come.

"A sorting…I wonder what we'll have to do…" Naruto whispered having overheard a red head talk to a raven haired boy, that look a lot like Harry, about his older brothers telling him they had to fight a troll. She rolled her eyes but squeaked in fear as ghosts appeared over their heads.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Kiba stated with a grin as he watched ghosts talk to several of the students, all of them knew of Naruto's fear of ghosts and while some like Hinata and Gaara pitied her the others where amused by the situation. Luckily they quickly left and McGonagall came striding up to them telling them it was time, Sakura laughed relieved that she wasn't the only one to have an unfortunate night and lightly pushed her to move forward. Sasuke watched his friends walk into the Great Hall and glanced back at Harry who was stopped by a platinum blond boy. Deciding to leave him to his new friend Sasuke quickly rushed to catch up to the group.

It was Naruto's turn laugh as her friends paled at the sight of a talking hat.

"Well that's much better than wrestling a troll." Naruto chirped brightly watching as Hannah Abbott skip over to the Hufflepuff table. "I wonder what the houses are based off…" Several names where called before the first of their group went up.

"Haruno Sakura!" McGonagall called out. Sakura, suddenly shy under the gazes and whispers of the student body carefully sat down allowing the hat to slip over her eyes. Naruto and the rest watched as minutes passed before the hat's seam burst open and it yelled out: Ravenclaw. The blue and silver house began clapping, much more enthusiastically Naruto had noted, happy that they were able to get Sakura. Two others went, a boy and a girl sorted into Ravenclaw as well before Hinata was called and she sat down blushing. The hat didn't take as long as it did with Sakura and Hinata was soon sitting down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba sauntered over to the stool and as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted out Gryffindor. Naruto knowing that she Gaara and Sasuke would be last lost interest in the sorting and instead looked around the Great Hall. She blinked when she noticed Harry standing right next to a mirror image of him and mentally groaned. The rules said they couldn't get attached, that didn't mean that they couldn't be friendly and she had thought Harry would be a good friend for their stay at Hogwarts but now she finds out that he has a twin! She was horrible at telling twins apart! It wasn't that she was horrible at picking up little details, she actually had good eyes for the minor details people seemed to over look, it was just that twins had such a close bond that it was almost like talking to clones. She glanced at the twin Potters again and narrowed her eyes, by Harry's stance it seemed like he wasn't comfortable standing next to his brother.

"Hm…maybe it won't be a problem at all." Sasuke and Gaara heard this and looked over at the twins.

"Potter Daniel!" People began whispering about the Boy-Who-Lived. Sure the group of friends had done a bit of research before moving to London England but they had never seen what was so special about Daniel Potter. The story about a one year old baby defeating an all powerful Dark Lord was laughable and they had all came up with their own theorize of what had happened that night. Now seeing how much these people where amazed by a scrawny boy it took all of Naruto's will power not to burst out laughing and calling everyone idiots. Like Kiba the hat barely touched his head before yelling out Gryffindor.

"Potter Harry!" Harry slowly walked up to the stool looking the complete opposite of his brother. While Daniel had almost strutted up to the hat Harry almost seemed afraid. His emerald eyes caught hers and she grinned at him. He smiled slightly back before the hat obscured his sight. She bit her lip as the minutes went by and the hat remained silent, it almost seemed like Harry was arguing with it. Finally the hat yelled out its choice and Harry joined his brother at the Gryffindor table. The number of first years to be sorted began to decrease and soon Naruto was left with Sasuke, Gaara, the red head that had been talking to Harry's brother and a dark skinned boy who in Naruto's opinion could give Sasuke a run for his money in the good looks department.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke confidently walked up and sat down gracefully onto the stool. Naruto immediately bit her cheek as the hat slid down Sasuke's face ruining the cool look he usually had. The hat took the same amount of time it took to sort Hinata and Sasuke was soon calmly walking towards the Slytherin table.

"Uzumaki Gaara." Gaara also calmly walked towards the stool and a few minutes later as talking to Hinata at the Hufflepuff table.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto suddenly felt nervous but quickly shook herself out of her scared stupor and rushed to sit down nearly yanking the hat from McGonagall's hands and on her head.

**Hmm...Just like your friends you have an interesting mind…but yours is much more intricate, more organized for an eleven year old girl.**

'Was that supposed to be an insult?' She wondered knowing that hat would hear.

**Oh not on the contrary you may be a natural at Occlumency. Now let's see where to put you…a very bright mind but not enough intelligence to be amongst the Ravenclaws. **

'Gee thanks…' She thought dryly.

**You can't be good at everything plus you have a mind of a tactician not one who enjoys reading just for fun or competing for the best grades. You're brave but not stupid enough to throw yourself into something without thinking so Gryffindor is out as well…your loyal to your friends and hardworking yet your cunning and deceitful like a fox…I don't think your muggle heritage will go well in the snake house but your personality and stubbornness might change that…**

She smirked at the idea that she could fool the hat and then thought about her two options.

'Slytherin.' She finally decided the hat yelling her answer seconds after. She pulled the hat off giving it to McGonagall and joined Sasuke who smirked at her; she playfully punched him in the arm. She barely heard the redhead go to Gryffindor and the pretty boy join them in Slytherin.

When the food appeared she piled her plate high and began to eat.

"This will be an interesting year don't cha think?" She bit into a chicken leg and smirked at the disgusted yet amused look Sasuke gave her. From the looks their table was giving them Sasuke agreed.

She spotted Harry who looked to be having another emotional battle his eyes flickering from horrified, to depress in short instances. She lifted her goblet and toasted to him, winking, he smiled and quickly looked away.

'This will be an interesting year indeed.'

**With you pulling the strings anything can happen…**a deep voice whispered in her ear.

**Hoped you enjoyed this prologue, I know it's short but it's a prologue so I'm satisfied with its length. If I can answer your questions I will but anything else is written in the A/N up above. **

**Wanted: A Beta Reader.**


End file.
